Goldeneye
Please note that this page is a work in progress right now. Thank you.Firegod00 15:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing, this page is not mine alone. We share it. My friend asked me to start it up for him. Firegod00 15:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Goldeneye is a very clean dresser. His suit consits of a pair of dress pants, a clean tee shirt, and on occasion a smoker's jacket. When ready for battle, he wears a Shingami robe, so he won't soil his suit. His white hair is always combed, often times over his eyes, which have heterocromia (two different colors). The right eye has a scar near it. Personality Goldeneye is very friedndly, kind hearted and, random. He refuses to let any one go hungry, thirsty, or poor. When he is around his friends, Goldeneye is utterly random. He would surf with a man-eating shark as his board, if he was dared to. However, he holds a dark secret. In the past, he caused a family to be torn asunder (see Myst, or her brother, Shade). Goldeneye never forgave himself for what he did. It is because of that, he tends not to talk to Shade often. Background When Goldeneye first got his zanpakto, as like other shinigami, he didn't know its name, but by the time Goldeneye was done with his mission(which lasted 3 months) he knew its name. Goldeneye had a group of friends in the human world that he hung out with wile on his missions. Normaly Goldeneye and his friends John, Rikku, and Kelly would play some 2v2 basketball ,or some golf on the weekends, but on Saturday they desided to go to 6 flags and ride the best roller coaster there. After waiting in line for more then a hour Goldeneye and his friends finely got to ride the coaster, but as soon as they got to the first hill on the coaster a hollow appeared and attacked, sending all the cars that where on the track flying into the parking lot, Goldeneye got out at the last possible moment, after that everyone in the other cars crashed and died. Goldeneye found everyones soul that died in the crash and then told them to hide, they did so and then Goldeneye turned toward the hollow with rage in his eyes and in his voice and said " Burn it to the ground and fly Hi no megmi". Powers Great Spiritual Pressure: Goldeneye has an average amount of Reitsu for a captain. However he is shown to be very proficant at kido, casting up to level 65. Swordsmanship: Goldeneye can wield a zanpakto, however he rarely trains and/or uses it. He can defeat Shade while he was still sealed. Hoho: Goldeneye is very proficant with Flash Step, and he can keep up with the likes of Byakuya and Shikai Ichigo. Hand to Hand: Like his sword skills, Goldeneye perfers not to use hand to hand because he spends most of his time training his Kido. Vast intelect: Goldeneye has a knowlage of all things in the Seireitei. However his knowlage of most fighting skills leaves much to be desired. Zanpakto Hi no megami (火の女神 lit. Goddess of Fire) is Goldeneye's zanpakto. It's sealed state is a average katana with a red blade and the cross guard looks like a phoenix in flight. Shikai: Burn it to the ground and fly is the release command for Hi no Megami. When Goldeneye says the command, he takes the sheath and connects it to the bottom of the sword, and a large flash of fire surrounds the area where the parts merge. When the flash subsides, he is left with a 6 sectioned spear. Connecting the sections is a rope of flames, allowing for short to mid range combat.